


The Secret of The New Neighbor

by ThatRandomUSERname22



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 16 Year Old Dipper, Bill's really crazy, I listen to crazy music okay, Insane Bill Cipher, Like he stalks the crap out of Dipper, M/M, Yandere Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomUSERname22/pseuds/ThatRandomUSERname22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new man moved next door to Dipper and stalks the crap out of him. Dipper realizes that everyone he cares about is leaving him. Dipper is just one unlucky boy.<br/>If only Dipper could just let the new neighbor love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret of The New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to an album by Famous Last words. The story the album had was similar to the story. I also like writing crazy Bill stories, Bill is insane and I think we need more insane, yandere Bill. So yeah.

It was a warm summer day. The sky was bright blue without a single cloud in the sky, birds chirped happily and children played innocently in the street. Today was a day that Dipper would soon regret. He watched from the far window in his room as a moving vehicle came by. Watching as the movers parked into the driveway, Dipper sat from his desk reading a mystery novel. The burnet was curious to know who had taken the new house of the elderly couple who had passed away last year. Dipper had liked that couple. They would always tell him stories about their childhood in Gravity Falls. Plus his twin sister Mabel loved how the old lady would help her knit sweaters.  
The 16 year old teen sat watching the moving men bring in the furniture into the newly sold house. As he watched he saw a man about a few years older than him. The teen nodded his head before he headed out to the local park. Dipper and Mabel had finally moved apart from one another, Dipper would still visit his sister, but she decided to stay the summer in a neighborhood a few miles away from where the brother lived. Dipper lived in a little neighborhood with a local park close by. The park was mostly filled with children five and under but today was different. He noticed no kids frolicking around the playground. He didn’t seem to have a problem with the quietness of it all, he didn’t care too much for children. They were always making a lot of noise. Maybe today he’d be able to read in peace. Realizing today would be the best day to read, he got out his mystery book, sat down on the bench before getting lost in the plot of the story.  
It was a getting dark before Dipper decided to head back to his house. The brown eyed burnet lived alone. Mabel and Dippers mother had died a year ago and their father lived in California, still unable to move on from his wife. Dipper had still grieved the loss of his mother, which is why he moved away to Gravity Falls. He needed to get away from the memory of his childhood. Dipper had helped run a little store called the Mystery Shack with a young adult named Soos. Soos, Dipper and Mabel had been friends since the twins were 12. Soos was like a brother to the teen. With the little money Dipper had managed, he had barely enough money for basic things.  
Dipper couldn’t even go to school. Not that he cared. The male didn’t like school, too many dumb people and bullies. The teen had walked home, noticing right away his door was unlocked. “I could have sworn I locked the door before I left.” The brown eyed man spoke to himself, cooking up bowl of ramen.  
Once the 16 year old made ramen he heard a knocking at the door, making him sigh before answering it. Once he opened the saw it was the new neighbor from across the street. Dipper got a good look at the man in front of him, noticing his strange appearance, a top hat, golden blonde hair, an eyepatch and a golden brick designed tail coat. Why is he dressed up so formally? Dipper looked at the guy with a slight bored expression before the stranger spoke up in a deep voice. “Hey, kid. I just moved in next door. I was wondering if there is any good places to eat at around here. I’m starving.” the guy leaned on the door way. Hazel gold eyes staring into chocolate brown ones. The younger boy sighed.  
“Not really, this town is small, there’s only a small café and a burger joint. Other than that, you’re screwed.” Dipper shrugged his shoulders, feeling a bit disappointed that he couldn’t help the man, but whatever of it.  
The man let out a roaring laugh before smirking to the man in front of him. “Well that’s for the help, kid. Names Bill Cipher, nice to meet chya.” The new guy took out his hand for the Dipper to shake before he took it.  
“I’m Dipper. It’s nice to meet you, Bill.” Bill smirked before he left. Dipper shook his head dismissing the weird guy. Dipper went to eat his now cold ramen, before locking the door for the night and watching T.V in the living room.  
The new guy, Bill Cipher, walked away, intrigued with the attitude of his new neighbor. He wanted to know more about this cute boy, and he would do it in any way possible.  
Over time the neighbor, Bill, began watching Dipper throughout the weeks. Dipper is staring to notice the man being more and more obsessed with him. Always watching, always trying to talk to him. It begins to get rather terrifying for the adolescent.  
It had been three weeks and the 16 year old noticed that the man, Bill, had been watching him every day. The burnet would wake up in the middle of the night and look out his window and notice the golden haired man staring at him from across the street. Dipper didn’t feel safe in his home anymore. He would always hear from his twin sister, Mable every few days, however, he hasn’t heard from her, it worried the teen. Dipper decided that now would be a good time to bring him girlfriend, Pacifica, to keep him from thinking of the stalker next door. Dipper and Pacifica had been dating for about 8 months and because of her family, they didn’t care for the socially awkward adolescent. Pacifica’s family was filthy rich, although they were frauds, it was Dipper who told the blonde girl when they first met 3 years ago. Dipper loved the blonde girl. He loved how she tried to get away from her family, and make a difference to the way of life they forced upon her.  
Dipper was in his bedroom with Pacifica playing video games together on the bed. Dipper didn’t realize that the new stalker guy had been watching. He was pissed that his new obsession was with someone other than him.  
“Oh Pine Tree, what are you doing with that girl? Will I need to get rid of that nuisance? She’s in the way of my love. Dipper needs me, not her. It’s only natural.” Bill spoke to himself as he stared out the window, he had been watching the two laugh, play video games and sit next to each other. The golden haired man didn’t like that. He had been planning on getting rid of the bitch. She was in the way and Bill needed to dispose of the burden. Just like he did with Dippers sister. That sibling would always call up his love, talking to him, while Bill should be the one the boy was talking to. He needed to get rid of everything standing between the two of them. The eyepatch wearing adult planned on disposing of the girl. He just needed to wait till the perfect time.  
Dipper and Pacifica had played video games all night before it was now morning and Pacifica had to go to school. Dipper kissed his girlfriend’s forehead before she headed out the door. As Pacifica got into her vehicle she didn’t notice the visitor in the back of the car. She was too tired. What Pacifica forgot to do was lock the door, and today would be her unlucky day. Pacifica never did go to school that day. In fact she never went to school ever again. No Bill had her cut up in many pieces zipped in up baggies and thrown into the freezer of the crazy man’s basement.  
Dipper waited day and day out for his girlfriend to call him, even waited for his sister. The man wondered if she had broken up with him, or if the parents found out and grounded her. It was worrying him. Almost on the verge of depression, the burnet got a text from the blonde girl he worried about.  
Dipper read the message: “Hey, Dipper. I wanted to let you know that I break up with you. I never really liked you. I mean your too much of a handful. I only dated you because I felt bad for you. Also don’t ever text me again or even try to get ahold of me. It’s over.”  
Dipper screamed in torment before running to the park. It was late at night and the moon had been full, it was a clear night and Dipper just wanted to be alone.  
Bill Cipher watched the scene unfold, thinking this would be the perfect time to comfort his little sapling. The golden haired man sat next to the younger teen on the bench before speaking up in the most comforting voice he could muster. “Why are you crying? Did something happen to you?” Dipper glanced at the man, tears blurring his vision.  
“Bill. Listen I know you are trying to be all nice and I appreciate it, but, I don’t wanna talk about it. Please get away from me. I just want to be left alone.” Dipper moved further away from the guy. Cipher didn’t like how his little tree was acting. He needed to know who was in charge. Getting a bit annoyed, Bill tried again. This time his innocent voice seemed a bit, insane.  
“Dipper, I just want to know what happed, okay? I’m just trying to help out a neighbor.” Bill looked down, faking sadness. Dipper sighed before talking to the neighbor. “I’m sorry. I just am kind of irritated. I mean my girlfriend of 8 months broke up with me, my sister hasn’t called or visited in ages and for Pete sake I’m scared. Okay? Like I don’t like being alone. Everyone I care about is leaving me. So I’m sorry that I’m not in a good mood. I just don’t know what to do anymore.” Dipper was looking at the hazel eyed man, seeing him look at him with pity. It seemed that the man was faking it, in fact the bastard seemed to enjoy this. He may have been imagining it, however. Bill scooted closer to the 16 year old before looking him straight in the eyes.  
“Dipper, I am sorry that everyone left you. I would never leave you. People leave, its life and sometimes it’s time just what’s supposed to happen. I mean, people die.” Bill placed his hand on the burnet, before he pushed the creep away from him.  
“Dude! What the hell?! You don’t say that to someone who had a breakup or any time. Like, the hell is your problem?! Are you some sick weirdo or something? You know I bet you’re the one who got Pacifica to break up with me. I see you always staring at me through the window. So don’t play innocent, you freaking stalking sicko. Get the hell away from me!” With that said the teen got up from the bench before pushing the older man away from him. The mentally unstable man finally snapped. He had enough of this wild animal. He decided to put Dipper in his place. The neighbor slapped the younger boy’s face hard enough to make him fall on the ground. Diper was about to yell at the crazy man before he knocked him over the head with a baseball bat.  
Once Dipper woke up he was tied up in a basement. Dipper looked around confused. He tried to yell out, but couldn’t do to the fact that he had a dirty cloth in his mouth. Dipper began thrashing around the basement. Moments later a figure came down. Bill looked at his love. “Dipper, Dipper, Dipper…” The golden haired man repeated over and over before getting closer to the teen. He took out the rag from the kid’s mouth before Bill spoke to him in a dark, evil way.  
“My little sapling, why must you be so rude to me? I just want to protect you, Pine Tree. My perfect little Pine Tree.” Bill kissed the tied up boy before he spit in the blondes face. Bill growled before pulling Dipper thick curly hair, causing him to scream in pain. “Yes! Dipper! I love it when you scream! I only want to hear more from you, my little sapling.” Dipper mumbled something causing the man the pull his hair and force the teen to look at Bill.  
“What did you say, Pine Tree? I hope you realize that you must look at me what you talk. I don’t like it when little shits don’t look at me when they speak, it’s not polite.” Bill looked at the boy with dark eyes. Dipper shivered before yelling at the man. “I said you’re a sick fucker. I knew you were a freak, but you really are a piece of work. You’re a sicko, I hope the police find you and kill you. I bet you killed my girlfriend and probably Mabel. You’re a crazy bastard. I hope you die.” With that said he spat in the insane man’s face, making him wrap his hands around the younger’s small neck, choking him roughly.  
“How dare you say that to me?! You little piece of shit! I will punish you for talking back to me!?” Bill began choking the burnet harder, not realizing that his breathe was getting weaker. Tears fell from his eyes. Dipper tried to push away the stronger older man, thrashing in any way he could from the crazed maniac. Bill’s hands only tightened up before the thrashing stopped and there were no screams form the victim. Bill looked at the limp body in his hands. Bill panicked looking at the boy. Dipper was not breathing.  
“Dipper! Dipper! Wake up damn you!” The golden haired adult lightly slapped the teen in attempts to wake him up. After no response, the insane man cried in the dead boy’s arms. “Pine Tree, my perfect Pine Tree…I-I didn’t mean to do this too you. I-I just, just wanted you to know that I don’t tolerate your mouth. I- I didn’t mean to do this to you. Please Dipper. I love you, don’t die on me…please…” The man cried in the lap of the lifeless body. Bill Cipher killed the man he had been obsessing over. Not being able to live without the boy he was in love with, he got a knife out of his pocket, before slicing his neck. Soon the world around him darkened and his sight had faded. The last thing he saw was the body of Dipper. At least he could be with her in death, or so he thought.  
A week later the police had invested the house of Bill Cipher and discovered several bags of cut up bodies of several victims. In the basement the body of the missing boy Dipper Pines and Mable Pines. The police saw the body of Bill Cipher holding hands with the dead body of Dipper. The house was soon burned down, saying that with all the murders the house had, the house would never sell again.  
Bill had killed up to ten people ranging from neighborhood children to the sister of Dipper. In the victims the body of Pacifica Northwest.


End file.
